<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бери и владей by Ampaseh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818811">Бери и владей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh'>Ampaseh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Tim Drake, Derogatory Language, Don't copy to another site, Emotionally Repressed, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тим долго заводится и сдерживается до последнего, и даже когда ему крышу рвёт, он старается молчать, кусает свои пальцы, свой кулак, своё плечо — только себя, никогда не Джейсона. Бережёт его. Это даже мило. Будь у них всё по-другому, Джейсон бы тоже его берёг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Deathstroke &amp; Titans 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бери и владей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/gifts">Kleine</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025286">Show and Tell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane">XYDamianKane</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221301">Feels Better Biting Down</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore">queeniegalore</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по мотивам <a href="https://vk.com/wall-174351266_23">стихотворения</a> лашанс ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Заставить Тима кричать — вот что круто. Швырнуть на маты его выдержку, силой отобрать контроль, ворваться к нему в голову, как в штаб мафии, и нахер перестрелять все лампочки. Тим долго заводится и сдерживается до последнего, и даже когда ему крышу рвёт, он старается молчать, кусает свои пальцы, свой кулак, своё плечо — только себя, никогда не Джейсона. Можно подумать, боится прокусить кожу и хлебнуть яда, но, вообще-то, нет. Он и не царапает его никогда, за секунды до оргазма деликатничает, впиваясь в спину и в ягодицы подушечками пальцев. Бережёт его. Это даже мило. Будь у них всё по-другому, Джейсон бы тоже его берёг. </p>
  <p>Будь у них всё по-другому, Джейсон любил бы смешить его в постели. Он, в принципе, и так, потому что секс — это прикольно, секс — это весело. От секса, как и еды, бухла или первой затяжки с утра можно получать удовольствие, только пока ты жив, так что расслабься и поживи немного, Тим-там, ведь жить так весело и прикольно, да? Нет.</p>
  <p>С ним Джейсон не вспоминает о том, что когда-то умер — об этом он вообще забывает редко. С ним Джейсон вспоминает, каким был до. Таким же, как Тим. Да нет, таким-то он отродясь не был, но… Когда возвращаешься с той стороны, то так и остаёшься на полстопы за чертой, это ясно без всяких напоминаний. А потом смотришь на кого-то вроде него и понимаешь, что оставил там не что-то важное — оставил там до хрена. Всё хорошее, всё, что самому в себе нравилось. Смотришь, и удавить его хочется.</p>
  <p>Или отмыть после себя.</p>
  <p>У них не секс по дружбе, потому что это не дружба, конечно. Скорей уж перемирие с перепихоном. То что надо. Никто не пытается произвести впечатление, никто не прикидывается лучше, чем есть, и можно никогда не говорить «извини». Тим делится с ним таким, чем с друзьями, наверное, постыдился бы. А Джейсону плевать. Да и он давно подозревал, что этот задрот повёрнут на игрушках — чего ещё ждать от того, кто больше по технике, чем по живым людям. Живым, хех. Теперь, когда Джейсон знает наверняка, то представляет себе эту коллекцию крохотных вибраторов размером с пулю и здоровых дилдаков — чёрных, красных, фиолетовых. Синий, само собой, тоже есть. Самый красивый синий хуй в Готэме. Тим говорит, есть даже машина для ебли, и добавляет немного смущённо, будто оправдываясь, что собирал её, чтобы занять руки. Джейсон возражает, что она точно занимала другие места, а так-то ему не понять, он за традиционные ценности: лучшая подружка — правая рука, иногда изменяешь ей с левой. Под настроение у вас тройничок. Тим в ответ присылает ему мастурбатор с вагиной из киберкожи и присоской для кафеля, и Джейсон наслаждается им минут десять, прилепив на стенку ванной. Неплохо, кстати, разобраться с утренним стояком, пока моешь голову и чистишь зубы. Бодрит на весь день, чувствуешь себя человеком. «Твоя дырка лучше, целую-обнимаю, — пишет Джейсон, отправляя презент обратно. Если есть сарказм, кому нужны смайлики. — P.S. Обе». Отправляет использованным и грязным, разумеется. Должно же его мнение иметь вес.</p>
  <p>Джейсон не грубиян в постели, хоть где-то он не обязан им быть, — но если надо, он может. Поэтому он добавляет холодной смазки, когда растягивает Тима, а тот пытается <i>сотрудничать</i>, поэтому выкручивает ему сосок, заставляя вскрикнуть.</p>
  <p>— Сожмись, — низко и вкрадчиво говорит Джейсон, хотя должен наоборот сейчас его расслабить, но когда это он делал, что должен? — Покажи мне, как ты умеешь, давай же. До сих пор такой узенький, м-м? Ох, детка. Всегда.</p>
  <p>Одному из них это нужно.</p>
  <p>Ведь для чего-то Тим таскается сюда. Находит его убежища и является без звонка, чтобы Джейсон ещё на одну ночь утянул его в своё царство ни живых ни мёртвых.</p>
  <p>Не за любовью же. Дело не в ней и никогда в ней не было. Обе их жизни строились на фундаменте других слов: долг, усилие, послушание, терпение. Не проси лишнего, тебе и так дают больше, чем заслужил. Не проси поблажек. Не проси второго шанса. Закрой рот, тебя не спрашивают, как тебе жить. Молчи, когда умираешь. Если будешь орать и лить слёзы, всё равно никто не придёт, так что сцепи зубы и терпи.</p>
  <p>Поэтому кричи, Тимми. Разожми зубы, открой рот и кричи так, чтобы весь квартал услышал.  </p>
  <p>Я тебя держу.</p>
  <p>Джейсон собой не жертвует, ему тоже всё это нравится, он ловит свой кайф в том, чтобы затрахать Тима до отключки, когда глаза начнут закатываться, а потом резко стянуть презерватив, войти в него, податливого, одним движением по самые яйца и кончить поглубже. И Тим, который двадцать пять часов в сутки способен ему шею свернуть, в такие моменты лишь хнычет, не в силах даже произнести: «Вытащи, мы так не договаривались, ну ты и сволочь». Пускай из него вытекает на простыни. Пускай останется внутри немного, и утром он оденется второпях, а потом всю дорогу до дома или офиса будет чувствовать, как между ягодиц скользко от спермы Джейсона. Пускай Тим ненавидит их обоих, краснеет, слегка возбуждается и ненавидит ещё сильнее, а после сжигает свои трусы.  </p>
  <p>Да, это классно.</p>
  <p>Но иногда и этого недостаточно, иногда Тиму надо немного больше, и тогда Джейсон трахает его медленно, накрывает собой целиком, как накрыл бы в любой перестрелке, не колеблясь, даже не задумываясь, и говорит:<br/>
— Я люблю тебя, — глубоким грудным голосом. — Я люблю тебя, Робин.</p>
  <p>И Тим плачет.</p>
  <p>А иногда и стараться не надо — вот что самое крутое и одновременно самое поганое. Иногда Тим делает это первым: не просто отдаётся ему, хотя и это тоже — отдаёт себя. Ослабевшей рукой вкладывает в ладонь ключи от королевства, код от сейфа, все пароли. Джейсон представляет себе крепость в осаде. Вот так проведёшь года полтора в настоящем замке, а потом фантазий на две жизни вперёд. Джейсон видит, как ворота распахиваются, и оттуда высыпают люди, мужчины и женщины, старики и дети, и бегут прочь, словно город за стенами был их тюрьмой. Откуда, блядь, откуда, господи, там столько людей…</p>
  <p>Иногда ещё не проснувшийся без кофе Тим, забывшись, целует его на прощание мягким ртом, и Джейсон чувствует себя <i>слишком</i> живым. Это ему ни хрена не нравится.</p>
  <p>Джейсон оставляет ему на память кое-что иное, прячет свою метку в потайном местечке, в складке нежной кожи на сгибе бедра, там, где увидишь, только если Тим широко разведёт ноги. Но ты же не раздвигаешь свои славные ножки перед всеми подряд, птенчик? Нет, ты ведь не я и не Дикки, ты <i>хороший</i>, такой сладкий, ты не даёшь кому попало. У тебя всё только по любви с твоим таким же чистеньким, как ты, бойфрендом, который надевает резинку, даже когда ты ему сосёшь. Ты не ложишься под сомнительных типов, ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя ебала всякая шваль. Нет, ты не такой.</p>
  <p>Тим кончает, как в жизни не кончал от своих вибропуль или трах-машины. Вздрагивает, вскидывается, будто из него выходит душа. Джейсон одной рукой остаётся в нём, другой удерживает, чтоб не слетел с кровати, бешеный, и целует его между ног. Тоже не кусает, не ставит засосы — просто ждёт, когда Тиму аукнется, когда его кожа обуглится от слюны, почернеет под губами полупокойника, когда на ней проступит тавро. </p>
  <p>«Здесь был Джейсон».</p>
  <p>Тому, кто это читает: если ты видишь буквы, ты слишком близко. Здесь был Джейсон.</p>
  <p>И он вернётся.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>